Innocence
by AmeOfTheNight
Summary: A few years after Abel and Ion left to hunt down Cain, Esther prays that someone would come to her. IonXEsther ONESHOT


My first Ion/Esther Drabble, so please be easy on me.

For AtlanticWolf, who reviews my La Gitano story and a Ion/Esther fan! Thank you!

The song in the story is Innocence by Avril Lavigne! Enjoy!

* * *

_ Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_  
The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_  
I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_  
This is the best feeling_

A young woman at the age of 18 was pacing around in her large exquisite bedroom. Her red hair bounced like a bunny rabbit. Her azure eyes were filling with worry.

'Catherina said that Abel and Ion were nearby somewhere…Where are they?'

Esther finally gave up on pacing and sat down in her chair next to the window. Her dress ruffled as she yelled in frustration. Her head was pounding with worry, as she usually did when her friends were in trouble. For some reason, though, she was anxious to see blonde hair and piercing red eyes.

Her heart behind all the layers of dresses, pearls, and duties to Albion, was reaching out to someone, someone who she knew understood her and would protect her through anything. His name echoed in her ear and mind.

'Ion, Ion, Ion…Where are you?'

_This innocence is brilliant_

_  
I hope that it will stay_

_  
This moment is perfect_

_  
Please don't go away_

_  
I need you now_

_  
And I'll hold on to it_

_  
Don't you let it pass you by_

She felt this sorrowful lingering in her chest, something weighing her down like a boulder attached to her ankle. She finally gave up and collapsed on the chair near the window. She was wearing a thin green gown with a square collar that revealed her collarbone nicely. She looked out the window and saw a twinkling star.

Esther smiled kindly and wondered if Ion was looking at it too.

She wondered so much about Ion. Esther had pondered for all these years about her friend and dearest companion.

'Did he get any older? Would he still remember me? Does he love me?'

Ah, the radiant flowers of love. One bloomed brightly in Esther's heart and it gave her hope. A yawn escaped her mouth, signaling that it was time to sleep. The young queen walked outside on the balcony, looking over the great city Londinium she lived in. Her hands came together and she prayed.

Esther, at that time, prayed for many things. She prayed for the people of Albion, she prayed for the people at the Vatican, she prayed for her maids that helped her everyday, but then, she prayed for Father Abel and Ion.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere _

She had a special prayer for those two. Esther, the star of hope, prayed that one day they would come back to her and she could talk to Ion, catch up on each other's lives.

Son of Tres' big humongous guns, she caught sight of a blonde haired Empire noble walking through the gardens lost. Esther's mouth was open and she couldn't believe it.

"Ion?! Is that you?!" the queen shouted, quite loudly, too.

The young man looked up and his red eyes met with blue eyes. She put her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe it! Her prayers were answered.

Quicker than expected, though, but it didn't matter. In a flash, Ion was standing on her balcony edge. Esther happily wrapped her arms around Ion, the one she was wishing to come to her.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
_

A cooing voice resonated in her ear.

"Esther," said a mature voice,"I've missed you."

Esther then murmered into Ion's chest,"Same here."

Ion's hand gently stroked through her red hair and smiled. Then he kissed her forehead. Esther had happy tears stroke her face. Her cheeks flamed the color crimson. She smiled.

'Thank you god for answering my prayers, thank you!' she screamed in her head as she embraced her lover, her Ion. Her heart beat in sycronizition with his. The star she looked at was now next to another. The star of sorrow now became the star of hope.  
_  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _

"Ion," said Esther, embraced by the Empire noble,"Stay with me, please."

Ion chuckled slightly and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Of course, your majesty. Always."

"Always."  
_  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _

* * *

_ Hope you enjoyed! Review please!_


End file.
